Operación: Espinas de Rosa
by Heryl
Summary: Scorpius haría lo que fuese necesario por mejorar, de cualquier manera, la vida de Rose. / Continuación del mini-fic "Incluso la rosa más bella conserva sus espinas", con más humor, drama, sonrisas y lágrimas.
1. Prefacio: El pergamino con deseos

**Summary:** Scorpius haría lo que fuese necesario por mejorar, de cualquier manera, la vida de Rose.

**Disclaimer: **Todos aquellos personajes que entren en su conocimiento son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Por mi parte, sólo me adueño de la imaginación de jugar con sus historias.

* * *

><p>Primero de septiembre del 2023. El inicio del final. Ay, madre.<p>

El heredero de los Malfoy había hecho tan sólo dos cosas en la mañana: levantarse de la cama y volverse a acostar. Poco productivo, teniendo en cuenta que en menos de tres horas debía estar en Kings Cross para tomar el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. A su último año. Con sus mejores amigos y _su_ novia. Pensándolo bien, mejor se levantaría.

Su baúl estaba ordenado, tenía el uniforme a la mano, sabía a qué hora tendría la ronda de prefectos junto con una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba de Slytherin… Ah, sí, también había respondido las cartas de Rose, su preciosísima (para él) novia y las de Albus Odioso Potter, su mejor amigo.

¿Qué le faltaba? Tal vez un buen café para levantarse de esa cómoda cama que lo tenía tan relajado… Ah, sí, un café… Y un grito de su madre interrumpió sus preciosos pensamientos acerca de la deliciosa bebida.

—¡SCORPIUS! ¡QUIERO QUE TE LEVANTES EN ESTE MOMENTO! —gritó una molesta Astoria Malfoy, quien llevaba despierta desde las seis de la mañana—. ¡NO CREO QUE QUIERAS LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESTACIÓN!

—¡Ya voy, mamá! ¡No grites de esa manera, hay gente que aún duerme! —dijo Scorpius y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuánto extrañaría los gritos de su madre.

Como si fuese un robot al que le habían dado una orden, se levantó.

Después de haber tomado una energizante ducha y haberse vestido con lo primero que encontró, tomó un trozo de pergamino de su escritorio. En él, habían unos pasos escritos, que planeaba seguir en su último año.

**"**Cosas por hacer:

Que Rose entienda lo guapa que es.

Que Rose entienda lo inteligente que es.

Que Rose entienda lo terca que es.

Que Rose me bese.

Que Rose me abrace.

Que Albus consiga novia.**"**

Sonrió al leerlo. Iba a ser un año que nunca olvidaría. Ese año, comenzaría la Operación "Espinas de Rosa". Contaría con el apoyo de su mejor amigo Albus, porque, vamos, lo conocía, y si no lo hacía, de igual manera lo obligaría.

_¡Hogwarts, aquí vamos!_, se dijo a sí mismo, mentalmente.


	2. Comenzando con el pie derecho

Rose nunca fue la chica más sobresaliente por su apariencia. Pero no se preocupaba por ello, porque su madre tampoco lo fue, y tuvo éxito en su vida, quedándose con un hombre maravilloso como lo era su padre, un gran empleo y, sobre todo, una vida feliz. Cosa que, lo más seguro, una chica que destacara con sus curvas armoniosas y una cara bonita no obtendría.

Eso es lo que pensó ella mientras se observaba en el espejo. Y sonrió. Porque ella también tendrá una vida exitosa y no necesitará ser guapa para conseguirlo.

La chica en el reflejo tenía ojos tan azules como el océano, y cabellos tan rojos como el fuego. Su padre decía que es la niña más preciosa que sus ojos han visto, su hermano replicaba que los chicos deberían morirse por ella y su novio susurraba que nunca podría ver a alguien tan hermosa.

Volvió a sonreírse a sí misma, y decidió comenzar el año con el pie derecho.

* * *

><p>—¡Hora de irnos! ¡Rose, tu baúl está en el auto, baja, por favor! ¡Hugo, quiero que estés en el auto en menos de tres minutos o verás! —replicó Hermione, con ese tono autoritario que caracterizaba a las madres.<p>

—Considero que ese es un abuso hacia mi persona —se escuchó decir a Hugo, que hablaba desde la comodidad de su cama.

—¡Estaré allí en un momento! —terminó Rose, quien ahora estaba sentada en la silla que le permitía escribir sobre su escritorio.

Dio el último vistazo a su cuarto. El último, por lo menos, hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Todo era tan… Como ella. Las paredes de un lila muy claro, y decenas de fotos, tanto _muggles_ como mágicas, decorando sus paredes. Encima del escritorio, podía ver una con su padre, cuando había cumplido 6 años. Podía ver sus rizos pelirrojos, tan parecidos a como lo eran en ese momento, aunque hubiesen pasado 12 años.

Ah, extrañaría su cuarto. También a sus padres. Y, sobre todo, a su preciado escritorio. Decorado con aún más fotos, era su lugar favorito en el cuarto. Justo debajo del vidrio que cubría la superficie, tenía una foto con su madre, ambas sonriendo. Se parecían muchísimo. Si no fuese por la diferencia de cabello y ojos, serían casi idénticas.

Sonrió por última vez, recordando aquella habitación. Entonces, se levantó de aquella silla que tanto extrañaría y salió del cuarto.

De vuelta en el auto que la llevaría a su segundo hogar, suspiró.

—Nos escribirás, por lo menos, dos veces a la semana. ¿No es así, Rosie? —dijo su padre, Ron Weasley, en cuanto estuvo dentro del asiento que ocupaba el conductor—. No quiero que nos dejes desactualizados.

—Lo haré, si quieres, tres veces —dijo Rose con un tono tranquilizador y le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

—Esa es mi pequeña —le sonrió Ron, de la misma manera. Algo que no compartía con su madre pero sí con su padre, era su sonrisa.

Miró a través del vidrio de la ventana. Podía ver a su madre gritándole a Hugo para que se levantara —y, a decir verdad, también podía oírla—, podía ver el perfectísimo antejardín que su madre tanto había querido, podía ver la puerta, llena de rasguños que habían hecho su hermano y ella cuando eran más pequeños. Seguía sin creer que sería la última vez que dejara su hogar, un primero de septiembre, para volver a Hogwarts.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y encontró lo que le hacía falta.

Una carta que tenía una prolija letra estaba entre sus manos. Scorpius la había escrito hacia casi un año. En verano. Albus se la había entregado, porque Malfoy no se habría animado a hacerlo por su cuenta. Le debía muchísimas cosas a su primo. Lo anotaría y le compraría unos chocolates en Hogsmeade.

Ah, qué bonita carta. La releyó un par de veces y suspiró.

—¿Otra vez con esa carta, Rose? —preguntó Hugo, entrando en el auto—. Creo que te he visto leyéndola unas cincuenta veces en el año.

Su hermano se llevó un codazo justo en las costillas. Su madre los miró entre divertida y horrorizada, y su padre tan sólo atinó a reírse.

—Retiro lo dicho. Tan sólo han sido unas veinticinco… —alcanzó a decir Hugo, con ambas manos sobre el lugar en el que había sido golpeado.

Sin embargo, se llevó otro golpe. Encima de los dedos. Dolor doble.

—¡Vale, no lo has hecho! —exasperado, Weasley menor se encogió de hombros mientras renegaba sobre la violencia que utilizaba su hermana mayor con él.

—Te quedó claro, ¿no, Huguito? —sonrió Rose, con el mayor sarcasmo del mundo, mientras doblaba la carta por los pliegues que estaban más marcados que nunca y volvía a guardársela en el bolsillo.

—Sí, hermanita querida —susurró el chico y le dedicó la misma sonrisa.

Su madre los contempló a los dos, riéndose de lo parecidos y distintos que podían ser al mismo tiempo. Ron le sonrió en cuanto se incorporó y sus manos se juntaron, entrelazándose. Rose vio este gesto y sonrió también.

* * *

><p>—¡La he encontrado, Albus! ¡Por aquí! —gritó Scorpius, con una sonrisa extremadamente grande.<p>

—No hace falta gritar, si estoy tan sólo a dos metros —suspiró Albus, entrando en el compartimiento que ahora ocupaba su prima—. ¡Rosie! No sabes cómo te extrañé. Odio que no hagan la reunión del 31 de agosto en La Madriguera —comentó el azabache, sonriéndole.

—Hola, Al —le sonrió Rose, estirando sus brazos hacia su primo, quien instantáneamente correspondió a su abrazo—. Lo sé. Pero, el abuelo Arthur se mejorará y podremos visitarlo en navidad.

—¿Y para mí no hay ni abrazos ni bonitos apodos? —dijo Scorpius, medio apoyado en la puerta del compartimiento, todavía sonriendo sin motivo.

—Para ti hay eso y mucho más —Rose se quitó de encima a Albus y, con un par de pasos, llegó hasta su novio, quien ahora no le llevaba tantos centímetros. Le robó un corto beso—. Hola, mi cielo.

—¡CHICOS! No empiecen, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Hogwarts —refutó Albus, dejándose caer en el asiento.

La pareja se sonrió y ambos se sentaron, al frente de su querido amigo.

—¿Y, qué tal tus vacaciones? —preguntó Albus a Scorpius, sonriéndole.

Empezó la hora quejica de Malfoy, quejándose de su tedioso primo, de su abuelo gritando, de su abuela y su tía consintiéndolo y de su madre y su padre siendo demasiado melosos en frente de él. En la anterior lista de agradecimiento a Albus, Rose agregaría una columna que dijese "razones para asesinarlo".

* * *

><p>La ceremonia de selección pasó y hubo cuatro nuevos Ravenclaw, cinco Hufflepuff, tres Slytherin y seis Gryffindor. Todo pasó tranquilamente en la cena. Rose charlaba animadamente con Lucy, una de sus primas menores, y con Lysander Scamander, gran amigo suyo, además de con Cassandra Lowell, su mejor amiga. Pero, en sus momentos, volteaba a ver a la mesa de Slytherin y le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas a su novio.<p>

—El amor te golpeó bastante duro, Rosie —dijo Lucy, al darse cuenta de a quién iban dirigidas las miradas de su prima.

—Tal vez un poco —Rose se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la Ravenclaw de quinto, quien, a su parecer, era una de las mejores primas que tenía.

—Pues yo diría que más bien bastante —se burló Lysander, con una pequeñísima sonrisa confundida con sus ojos de aspecto soñador. Él era casi de la familia, y le quería tanto como quería a todos sus primos.

—¿Acaso es hoy el día de burlarse de los amigos enamorados? —suspiró Rose, con evidente exasperación; aunque su prima y su amigo no sabían si era fingida o de verdad la sentía. Optaron por la primera.

—Tal vez —soltó Cassandra al final, y tanto Lucy como Lysander le sonrieron.

_Este año también será un poco largo_, se replicó ella misma en su mente. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia aquella mesa tintada de verde. Scorpius la observaba. Le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y no volvieron a verse en la cena.

* * *

><p>No podía entender cómo sus compañeras eran tan desordenadas desde el primer día de clases. Llevaba lidiando con ellas y sus ropas tiradas desde el primer año. Cassandra observó el desorden que habían causado buscando un pijama y ambas se dedicaron miradas de molestia.<p>

—Bueno, llevamos lidiando con esto desde primero. Es nuestro último año. Creo que lo soportaremos —dijo Rose, con simpleza, tan sólo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sé si yo pueda soportarlo tan bien como tú —exclamó Cassandra, cuyo cabello, como digna metamorfomaga que era, se tintó de un verde repulsivo.

Rose se rio del color de cabello de su amiga y le pidió que lo cambiara a un azul eléctrico, como lo era el de Ted Lupin, otro de sus "primos adoptivos", y después a un rosa chicle, como lo era el de la madre de éste. Minutos después, Cassandra lo devolvió a un rojizo muy lindo.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto mantenerlo rojizo? —soltó Rose de repente. Le dedicó una inocente sonrisa a su amiga.

Ella tan sólo se quedó callada y sonrió.

Rose recordó las mujeres que habían conquistado a los Potter. Dorea Potter, la bisabuela paterna de Albus, había sido pelirroja. Lily Potter, la abuela del mismo, también había sido pelirroja. Ginny Potter, la madre de la nueva generación de Potter, no escapaba de esta tradición. Y James Potter, aunque no había sentado cabeza con las mujeres, siempre terminaba con una pelirroja. Entonces, Rose comprendió que su amiga buscaba ser la pelirroja de su primo favorito.

Rose también le sonrió, indicándole que lo había entendido todo.


	3. Sonrisas y planes

La sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía, tanto que cualquiera que viese a aquellas dos siluetas sentadas frente al fuego se llevarían un susto para recordar.

Albus se reía de las tonterías que pasaban por la cabeza de Scorpius. Entre ellas, hacer sentar cabeza a Rose. Creía que su amigo no recordaba que ella era hija de Ron Weasley y de Hermione Granger, quienes eran bien conocidos por tener un carácter fuerte y algo terco.

—Sabes que nunca lo lograrás, ¿cierto? —preguntó Albus, esperando que la respuesta de su amigo fuese lo que él esperaba.

—Claro que lo lograré. Tendré un año para hacerlo. Y tú me ayudarás. Después, conseguiremos la ayuda de todos tus primos y primas —dijo Scorpius en un tono soñador.

Vaya, parecía que alguien se había pasado con el whisky de fuego.

—Sólo te ayudaré por dos razones: una, eres mi mejor amigo, y odiaría verte desanimado por falta de ayuda. Dos, es mi prima, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que tu plan de verdad funcionara —susurró Albus, con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Acabas de ganar un poco de todos los dulces que venden en Hogsmeade. Increíble, Al. En verdad, te lo agradezco —musitó Scorpius con un brillo en los ojos que crecía cada vez más.

Si lo pensaba, Rose y Scorpius se parecían en pequeños detalles. Ambos pasaban horas en la biblioteca, ya fuera terminando sus deberes, devorando un nuevo libro o compartiendo un tiempo de soledad. Ambos alzaban la mano como cohetes cuando podían responder algo. A ambos se les notaba lo mucho que se querían, y a ambos les brillaban los ojos de la misma manera cuando se trataba del otro. Le sonrió a su amigo, porque no podría haber persona más adecuada para su prima favorita que su mejor amigo.

—Comenzaremos mañana. ¡Menos con el último punto de la lista! —exclamó Albus, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a todos los Slytherin—. No quiero que me consigas una novia.

—Eso dices ahora —sonrió Scorpius, más para él mismo.

_En lo que me he metido_, pensó Albus. Pero volvió a sonreír.

—Hablando de temas amorosos… ¿Aceptarás de una buena vez que Cassandra Lowell te trae de cabeza? —soltó Scorpius de repente, pero, sin arrepentirse, porque tenía una gran sonrisa.

El azabache no contestó, pero sus mejillas le hicieron el favor, ya que se tiñeron de un carmesí memorable. Scorpius deseó poder haber tenido una cámara, muggle o mágica, para capturar el momento en el que su mejor amigo estaba más rojo que Rose cuando se enojaba.

—¡TENGO UN PLAN! —gritó Scorpius, mitad eufórico mitad divertido. Gracias a Dios, no despertó a nadie.

Albus rodeó sus ojos y deseó que la tortura no durara mucho.

* * *

><p><em>Rose es preciosa, pero, de alguna manera, ella no lo ve<em>, pensó Scorpius mientras desperezaba sus pensamientos. Suspiró.

¿Cuántas veces no le había repetido a su novia lo linda que era? Le había confesado lo mucho que le gustaban sus rizos pelirrojos, lo mucho que adoraba sus ojos y lo encantadoras que eran sus pecas. Le había dicho que su altura no era un problema, porque mientras él rozaba el metro ochenta, ella no pasaba del metro setenta, y era bonito poder besarla logrando que se pusiera de puntillas. Y, lo que jamás entendería, es que su peso ni su figura tenían algún problema.

¿Por qué ella no lo entiende?

Negó para sí mismo y se levantó de su adorada cama en Hogwarts. Primer día de clases. La maestra King tendría que entregarles sus horarios durante el desayuno. Esperaba tener Herbología.

Cuando hubo tomado una ducha que lo sacó de su ensismamiento, se vistió con los uniformes del colegio que podría admitir que había extrañado. Y, sólo así, sintió que su segundo hogar, Hogwarts; le daría la paciencia para hacer entrar en razón a la terca de Rose Weasley y ejecutar la Operación "Espinas de Rosa".

* * *

><p><em>¿Sería Aritmancia, o sería Herbología?<em>, se preguntó Rose mientras acomodaba la corbata de su uniforme, que definitivamente había extrañado.

Le gustaba Aritmancia, es más, adoraba Aritmancia, pero Herbología era impartida por tío Neville, y durante la mayoría de los años la había compartido con Slytherin. Así que, por razones obvias —que a ella no le gustaban del todo—, prefirió que fuese esa y no su amada Aritmancia.

Le sonrió a la chica del espejo. Era ella misma, con los rizos controlados en una coleta que podría describirse como decente, sin una sola ojera gracias a la exquisita noche de doce horas de sueño que tuvo.

Colgó su mochila sobre ambos hombros y salió del cuarto, pensando en las clases. Después de Herbología, le habría gustado tener Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick era el mejor, todos lo sabían. Muchos se sentían felices de estar en Ravenclaw tan sólo por el jefe de la casa, que aunque actuaba siempre con seriedad, tenía las palabras necesarias para hacerte olvidar un problema.

Sí, le gustaría tener Encantamientos. La única materia que rezaba por no tener antes del almuerzo era Transformaciones. Seguía llevándose mal con la profesora, o bueno, ella seguía odiándola. Su relación empeoró cuando logró hacer todos los hechizos desvanecedores y los hechizos conjuradores en su examen final, el cual, a decir verdad, había sido bastante más complicado que el de los demás. La había vencido y había golpeado a la señorita Eletti en su hinchado orgullo.

Sonrió para sí misma y entró por las grandes puertas al Gran Comedor.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Lucy comía su segunda ración de tarta de calabaza, mientras Lysander se reía de su comportamiento y Cassandra reclamaba que era muy poco ético que comiese de esa manera en frente de tantas personas, pero, al fin y al cabo, terminó en risas con sus amigos.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó Rose, sentándose entre Lysander y Cassandra, justo al frente de Lucy—. ¿Tuvieron una buena noche?

—Excelente —dijo Lucy, con la boca llena.

—Una de las mejores —sonrió Lysander, evitando volver a las carcajadas.

—Extrañaba mi cama con dosel —murmuró Cassandra, sonriendo.

Buena manera de empezar el día. Rose les sonrió a los tres como respuesta y se sirvió una ración de pudín de chocolate.

Llevándose una cucharada del delicioso postre a la boca, giró a ver la mesa de Slytherin. Albus, Scorpius y Lorcan hablaban animadamente. Sonrió al verlos tan felices.

Lorcan Scamander era el hermano gemelo de Lysander. Se parecían en lo físico y en lo soñador de sus ojos, ya que ahí se acababan las similitudes. Lorcan era muy astuto y ambicioso, un digno Slytherin, mientras que Lysander, aunque también era ambicioso, era más bien curioso e inteligente, como cualquier Ravenclaw digno de respetar. Sin embargo, eran hermanos y los mejores amigos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hugo charlaba con Lily. Ellos sí que eran prácticamente iguales. Ambos valientes, capaces de sacar la cara para defender a toda su familia si era posible. A su lado, estaba Roxanne, quien aún estaba medio dormida y no participaba de la charla. Sin embargo, estaba claro que lo hacía por pura pereza, puesto que cuando la encontrabas con energía, era peor que su padre y el difunto tío George, que en paz descanse; juntos.

Qué pocos primos Weasley y amigos quedaban en Hogwarts.

Continuó devorando su pudín, y, en cuanto su cuerpo le pidió una segunda porción, como la hija de Ron Weasley que era, el pequeño profesor Flitwick comenzó a repartir los horarios a cada alumno con un hechizo que no alcanzó a oír.

El suyo llegó a sus manos en menos de lo que pensó.

Viernes, primera hora… Herbología. Genial, justo como lo quería.

Ya podía ver que el resto del año, todo estaría a su favor. O, bueno, por lo menos la mayoría de las cosas.

* * *

><p>El profesor Longbottom les pidió que, para comenzar el año, estudiasen las capacidades curativas del díctamo e hicieran un pequeño ensayo. Rose las conocía. Su madre a veces las usaba cuando su padre llegaba herido de alguna misión, y el muy terco no quería ir a San Mungo. Una noche, mientras su madre preparaba la esencia para volverla a usar en una herida que había tenido su padre gracias a una maldición, le pidió que le explicara las capacidades curativas que tenía. Las palabras seguían estando frescas en su mente.<p>

Su ensayo estuvo listo para presentar en cuanto iba a terminar la clase. Esperaba que la próxima clase fuese más interesante, porque ese día se había aburrido bastante. Le entregó el pergamino al profesor Longbottom, volviendo a su lugar y recargándose sobre la mesa.

Cassandra, quien estaba a su lado, terminaba de perfeccionar algunas letras que había hecho demasiado apresurada, pensando que no le iba a alcanzar el tiempo. La clase la compartían con Slytherin, y como Scorpius y Albus estaban demasiado concentrados en sus ensayos, suspiró.

—Qué bueno que tengamos Aritmancia después de esta clase —dijo Cassandra de la nada, mientras acomodaba una _a_ junto a una _b_, porque parecía que eran una _d_ con una _p_.

—Aunque no podrás ver a tu amor —se burló Rose, con una sonrisa traviesa sobre sus labios que Cassandra no pudo ver.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella, levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No dije nada —susurró Rose, llevándose un dedo a los labios y haciendo una seña para que no hablara con éste.

Cassandra rodó sus ojos, que ahora tenían un color muy oscuro, bastante parecido al negro. Su cabello se volvió de un rojo menos cobrizo y tomó un color más negruzco, como chamuscado. Era evidente que estaba enojándose.

—Sólo que te encanta mi primo, Cassie —murmuró aún más bajo sonriendo.

La metamorfomaga no tardó en cambiar de un cabello rojizo quemado a uno rojo encendido, igual a sus mejillas.

—Hablas tonterías —susurró la aludida, acomodándose en la silla para evitar que otra persona viese su sonrojo.

_Si el año aparentemente está yendo tan bien, mi nueva "cuñada" será Cassie_, pensó Rose, sonriendo para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Un día más normal no pudo haberse presentado en el día a día de Rose.<p>

Al finalizar la última hora de clases en la tarde, Scorpius pasó por ella a su clase de Pociones. Con una sonrisa que delataba lo emocionado que estaba, la llevó hasta la Sala de Menesteres.

—¿Para qué vinimos aquí, Scor? —susurró Rose, atravesando las grandes puertas que daban entrada a esa mágica sala.

—Quería hablar contigo, en privado —le respondió con simpleza el chico, aún con una bonita sonrisa enmarcando sus pulidos dientes.

La pelirroja rodó sus ojos. Siempre tratando de ser misterioso…

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y, no, no trato de ser misterioso. Ese deseo se fue de mí después de lo que sucedió en cuarto año —murmuró Malfoy, riendo y también tratando de ocultar un sonrojo.

Rose se echó a reír. En su cuarto año, Scorpius había tratado de sorprender a Albus en su cumpleaños. Trató de hacerse el misterioso cuando lo llevó a la Sala de Menesteres. Sin embargo, mientras entraba caminando hacia atrás, olvidó que James y Fred querían asustar al pequeño Potter, y entonces ocurrió la tragedia: finalizaron el día con un Scorpius envuelto en pegante _muggle_, plumas, un guante rojo en la cabeza y hechizado para que actuara como un pollo. Ah, fue el mejor cumpleaños de Albus.

—Siempre he dicho que las plumas te sientan bien —sonrió Rose, sentándose en el sillón que había querido aparecer. Era cómodo, como para dormir una buena siesta.

—Pero no cuando están pegadas a mi cuerpo —se burló Scorpius, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

—Mejor dime lo que tendrías que decirme —Rose arrugó la nariz, sonriéndole a Scorpius.

El chico, sintiéndose más seguro gracias al buen humor que tenía su novia, decidió comenzar por el principio.

—Albus me contó que le gusta Cassandra —sonrió Scorpius, con un toque burlesco.

Segundos después estaba contándole a su novia cómo lo había descubierto.

—Cassandra está loca por Albus —Rose no se quedó atrás y también contó su parte de la historia.

—Ah, tenemos un buen plan, ¿cierto, mi pequeña Rose? —le sonrió Scorpius, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y besaba con cuidado cada uno de sus nudillos.

—Cierto, Scor —sonrió la pelirroja.

Entre charlas, risas y uno que otro beso, pasaron lo que les quedaba de la tarde abrazándose. Menos mal que aún era su primer día y no tenían ni horarios de prefectos que cumplir, ni deberes que hacer.

Scorpius pensó que, tal vez, después de todo, sus dos planes podrían funcionar. El primero, la dichosa Operación "EDR". El segundo, conseguirle una novia a su amigo, porque no quería verlo como un solterón a los cuarenta.

_¡Qué buen día! Espero que todos sean así_, pensaron Rose y Scorpius al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon y se vieron, y terminaron sonriendo.


	4. La salida a Hogsmeade

—Ah, Scor, no sé si te lo había dicho, pero… ¡Estás loco! —gritó un molesto Albus Potter, al mismo tiempo que caminaba con nerviosismo a través de toda la habitación.

—¿Por qué yo? —se burló Scorpius—. Tú eres el que no quiere ver la realidad y se ciega con tonterías.

—¡Yo no me ciego con tonterías! —reclamó Albus, negando.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada que resonó en la sala común. Muchos de los niños de primer año les miraban curiosos, y otros, que ya tenían más años compartiendo en la misma casa que Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, tan sólo rodaron sus ojos.

Una vez que Scorpius logró calmarse, le sonrió a su amigo.

—Lamento eso de la carcajada, fue un impulso —admitió Malfoy, sonriendo—. Pero es que no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para no entender lo mucho que te gusta Cassandra y lo mucho que a ella le gustas.

—¡Scorpius! —chilló Albus, y su voz atrajo aún más miradas.

Otra carcajada por parte del heredero de los Malfoy. _Merlín, sí que fastidiaba_, pensó el azabache, rodando sus ojos.

—Admítelo de una buena vez, Severus. ¡No seas tan cobarde! Quieres nuestra ayuda —sonrió Scorpius. Trataba de no echarse a reír de nuevo.

Albus miró hacia su derecha y luego hacia su izquierda. Millones de personas los observaban como una exhibición. Sí, Albus podía imaginar un letrero encima de los dos, con las claras letras diciendo "_Pelea de mejores amigos_". Suspiró y se aclaró la garganta tan fuerte como pudo.

—¿Querrían prestarme aten…? —se detuvo, porque nadie lo escuchaba de verdad. Seguían observándolo, pero nadie escuchaba su voz.

_Bien, si ustedes lo quieren_… Señaló su garganta y pronunció el hechizo _sonorus_, con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¡¿QUERRÍAN, GRANDÍSIMA TONELADA DE IDIOTAS, DEJAR DE OBSERVARNOS COMO SI FUÉRAMOS BICHOS RAROS EN UNA EXPOSICIÓN?! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON MI MEJOR AMIGO, SIN QUE TODA LA SALA COMÚN NOS VEA! —se escuchó decir a Albus.

Todos lo miraron. Unos molestos, puesto que la fuerza del hechizo había aturdido a varios. Otros, divertidos. Pero ambos grupos se voltearon e hicieron como si ni Potter ni Malfoy existieran.

—Aleluya —suspiró Albus—. Bien, como te decía…

—¿Vas a admitir que quieres que te ayudemos con Cassandra? —sonrió Malfoy, esperando un _sí_ por respuesta.

Albus bajó la cabeza y asintió. Fue un asentimiento corto, casi ni se pudo percibir, pero Scorpius saltó de su silla y sonrió. Al parecer de Albus, se estaba comportando demasiado como una niñita.

Scorpius, sin embargo, estaba feliz de poder tachar algo en su lista.

* * *

><p>Para Rose, las primeras tres semanas en Hogwarts habían pasado más rápido de lo que imaginaba. La única clase que seguía pareciéndole eterna era Transformaciones. Sin embargo, era más soportable, ya que la profesora aunque seguía buscando cada oportunidad para quitarle puntos a Ravenclaw a costa de Rose; ya no la tenía como el hazmerreír.<p>

El otoño comenzó a llegar a los jardines de Hogwarts. En el Bosque Prohibido, los árboles comenzaban a perder su característico color verde, y las pequeñas hojas se tornaban cada vez más anaranjadas.

Las salidas a Hogsmeade comenzaban ese mismo día, un sábado veintiuno de octubre.

—Así que… ¿Irás con Albus? —dijo Rose, con una sonrisa coqueta que tan sólo hacía para molestar a su amiga.

—¡ROSEBUD! —chilló Cassandra, cansada de las bromas de su amiga.

—Tan sólo decía —sonrió Rose—. Digo, porque toda la semana los h…

Pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar, porque su amiga había gritado de tal manera que habría despertado a todas sus compañeras de cuarto si es que estas no estuviesen ya desayunando.

—Creo que mejor me quedaré callada —susurró Weasley, alejándose de su amiga con una mueca tremendamente mal fingida.

—Mejor termina de arreglarte. Tu novio ha de estar esperándote —se burló la metamorfomaga, sonriéndole a su amiga.

Rose, sin embargo, no captó que esto era una broma. Sólo sonrió para sí misma al pensar en Scorpius —pese a que ella odiaba ser vista como una enamorada que perdió la cabeza—, y siguió desenredando su cabello, tal y como lo venía haciendo.

—¿Rosie? —dijo Cassandra, después de unos minutos—. ¿Sigues en tu mundo?

—Eh… No, claro que no —Rose salió de su ensismamiento y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a su mejor amiga. Inmediatamente, la cambió por una mueca de desagrado—. Vale, sí. Odio comportarme como una idiota cada que me mencionan a ese rubio.

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿qué más esperabas? —le sonrió la chica.

Nuevamente, Rose estaba sonriendo para sí misma. _Vale, tendré que comenzar a controlar mis sentimientos_, pensó. Cambió la sonrisa soñadora por una más burlesca y, encima de su blusa, se colocó un suéter a cuadros. No estaba mal. La ropa _muggle_ siempre le había gustado, no más que la que normalmente usaban los magos, pero era agradable. Tenía puestos unos vaqueros oscuros y unas ballerinas, a juego con el suéter, que tenía cuadros azules y negros. Sí, estaba bien.

Cassandra, en cambio, tenía puestos también unos vaqueros, pero llevaba una blusa péplum. La metamorfomaga también gustaba de la ropa _muggle_, puesto que su padre era un nacido de _muggles_, y siempre la había consentido con pequeños gustos de ese tipo.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas para irse, Rose pudo notar que Cassandra estaba nerviosa.

—¿Cassie? ¿Estás nerviosa? —dijo Rose. No lo hizo en un tono de broma, más bien fue uno más calmado.

—Un poco. Ya sabes, esto de estar con Albus… —pero inmediatamente, Cassandra sonrió, como habitualmente lo hacía cuando quería olvidar algo.

—No te preocupes, pasarán un día increíble —le sonrió Rose.

Ambas pelirrojas salieron del cuarto, con una sonrisa increíble en el rostro. Rose, por su parte, se recriminaba estar actuando como una tonta enamoradiza. Cassandra, por otro lado, sólo pensaba en lo que su amiga había dicho. "Un día increíble"… Sí, ella también esperaba eso.

* * *

><p>Scorpius jamás había visto a Albus tan nervioso. Ni siquiera en quinto año, cuando iban a dar los resultados de los T.I. , él había estado así. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.<p>

—Oye, tranquilo —rio Scorpius—. Tan sólo vas a ver a Cassandra.

—¿Y eso te parece poco? —dijo Albus, haciendo lo posible por controlarse—. Sé que parezco un tonto, pero… Es que…

—El amor te hace actuar como uno —murmuró Scorpius, sonriendo.

Albus asintió, sin poder dejar de mirarse de arriba abajo para comprobar si se había vestido bien para la ocasión.

En verdad, no tenían una cita formal. Simplemente, los cuatro, Albus, Cassandra, Scorpius y Rose; iban a salir como amigos. Como siempre lo hacían. Pero desde que Scorpius sabía lo que Albus sentía, y Cassandra le había admitido a Rose lo mucho que le gustaba Albus, se sentían cada vez más nerviosos cuando estaban juntos.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Albus si él había actuado de esa manera cuando aún no salía con Rose. Prefirió no hacerlo y no saber la respuesta, porque claramente, prefería quedarse con la duda a ganarse una burla que duraría un par de días.

Vio a las chicas llegar. Habían quedado encontrarse en Las Tres Escobas, para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y después salir a caminar un rato.

—Rosie, Cassie —sonrió Scorpius al verlas. A su novia, la rodeó con ambos brazos, dejando un pequeño beso sobre la frente de esta.

—Scor, Al —dijo Rose de la misma manera, dándole un beso a su novio.

Albus y Cassandra se sonrieron. Se notaba muchísimo que estaban nerviosos, y no sólo por el tic que tenía Cassandra, relamiéndose los labios cada que se encontraba en una situación incómoda. Por su parte, Albus golpeteaba la mesa, tratando de crear un ritmo muy malo. Volvieron a sonreírse, y entonces, Scorpius y Rose pensaron en una espléndida idea justo al mismo tiempo.

_Dejarlos solos_.

Sí, definitivamente, _debían_ dejarlos solos. Con compañía, nada sucedería, y entonces, no tendrían una nueva pareja al final del día.

—Chicos, creo que… —comenzó Scorpius, pero, de inmediato, Rose lo interrumpió.

—Iremos a comprar unas cosas a Honeydukes. Más tarde vendremos. No les molesta quedarse solos, ¿cierto? —terminó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

—Eh, no, p-para nada… —dijeron Albus y Cassandra al mismo tiempo. Esto causó un leve sonrojo en los dos.

Scorpius sonrió ante esto y le guiñó el ojo a Albus, quien le dio un _delicadísimo_ puñetazo en las costillas. Malfoy se giró, "indignado", y tomó a su novia de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriéndole.

—Vámonos. Seguramente, quieren estar solos —susurró Scorpius.

Albus iba a protestar, o, preferiblemente, darle otro puñetazo a Scorpius, pero éste fue más rápido y salió de Las Tres Escobas casi que corriendo.

—Nos odiarán. Por tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿no, Malfoy? —dijo Rose, tratando de aguantar una sonora carcajada.

—Qué más da, lo que importa es que en la noche, tu primo y tu mejor amiga no serán más solteros. ¡Es que no valoras mis esfuerzos! —exclamó Scorpius, como si estuviese indignado.

Rose, sin poder evitarlo, soltó la tan avisada carcajada. Por suerte, entre todo el bullicio que llenaba la calle de Hogsmeade en la que estaba, nadie la escuchó.

Malfoy nunca se había resistido a la risa de Weasley, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba riéndose junto a su novia.

_Si todo resulta bien, el plan comienza en navidad_, se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Rose nunca había disfrutado tanto una salida a Hogsmeade. Tal vez porque era la primera que podía disfrutar como la novia oficial de Scorpius. Tal vez era porque no tenían que esconderse de nadie, y podían andar de la mano en todo momento. O, tal vez era porque a Honeydukes habían llegado toneladas de los más deliciosos chocolates.<p>

Scorpius, quien adoraba ver a su chica feliz, había comprado todo lo que ella había visto. Desde chocolates hasta piruletas, habían salido de la tienda repletos de los más exquisitos dulces que habían en el mundo mágico.

Rose reprochaba, diciendo que ella también había llevado su dinero. Sin embargo, Scorpius no iba a dejar que tocara su monedero en todo el día.

—Rose, ya he dicho que hoy invito yo —dijo Malfoy, como por quinta vez en la tarde, tratando de no reír ante los pucheros de Rose—. Y todo lo que quieras, te lo compraré yo.

—¿Y si te pido una Rayo Lunar? —dijo Rose, cansada. Cambió sus pucheros por una línea derecha sobre sus labios, y rodeó los ojos.

La Rayo Lunar era la última escoba que había salido en el mercado. Como lo fue la Saeta de Fuego en la época de sus padres, esta escoba prometía muchísimo, y cualquier jugador de quidditch desearía una. Rose no se quedaba atrás, pero estaba claro que no le pediría eso a su novio.

—Te la compraría con el mayor de los gustos —Scorpius se encogió de hombros y besó la nariz de Rose, provocando una ligera risa en ella.

—Scorpius, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que por más que seas millonario, quiero comprar las cosas por mi cuenta? —murmuró Rose, poco antes de besarlo.

—En el día —sonrió Scorpius—¸lo has dicho unas diez veces. Y yo seguiré respondiéndote que desde el día en el que dejes de ser la señora Malfoy, y claramente no será por divorcio sino porque nos vayamos de este mundo y lleguemos al otro; te compraré todas las cosas que me pidas. Pero hoy lo haré aunque no lo pidas —finalizó, sonriéndole.

—Eres un caso perdido, Hyperion —Rose rodeó sus ojos y él sólo le sonrió.

—Me amas de todas maneras —el rubio le robó un beso y ambos se separaron, dispuestos a continuar en su cita.

Rose le sonrió y entrelazaron sus dedos nuevamente. Vio hacia la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, pero no había ninguna Cassandra ni ningún Albus saliendo del lugar. La pelirroja, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba que su mejor amiga se convirtiera en la novia de su primo. Y es que tenía varios motivos. Para empezar, conocía a los dos a la perfección y sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Continuando, no había chico mejor para su mejor amiga que su primo. Y, por último, su primito merecía una chica tan buena como lo era ella.

Llegaron a Zonko, entre pensamientos y risas a bajo volumen. Scorpius soltó inmediatamente la mano de Rose, pero ella no lo culpó, porque todos los hombres de Hogwarts morían por esa tienda. Ella tan sólo le sonrió y caminó a un pequeño estante, donde había un letrero que mostraba las pociones de amor. Se rio al verlas.

A su lado, estaba Acacia Doskas, una chica de Slytherin que conocía de vista. Creía que había hecho una audición para el equipo de quidditch de su casa, si es que Albus no había confundido el nombre; pero no había quedado, porque tenía poca concentración y estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba.

La chica tomaba una poción de todas las que había, levitando sobre una especie de colchón de plumas rojizas.

¿Para qué necesitaría una la muchacha? Si es que era bonita. Tenía el cabello marrón, cayéndole totalmente liso sobre la espalda y hasta la mitad de ésta. Sus ojos parecían del mismo tono y sus facciones eran bonitas. Madre santa, qué insegura era la gente.

Se alejó un poco esa zona y llegó hasta su novio, que probaba la nueva versión de las orejas extensibles de Sortilegios Weasley, que los dueños de Zonko vendían aquí dando créditos a sus creadores oficiales. Rodó sus ojos, el chico nunca cambiaría.

Se acercó a él y le sonrió.

—No me culpes. Amo los productos de tu padre y de tu tío —dijo Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Díselo en la cena de navidad y serás el novio perfecto para su princesa —le susurró Rose al oído, riéndose.

—Gracias por el consejo —le susurró él de la misma manera y besó su mejilla sonoramente, sonriéndole a la chica al separarse—. Mejor salgamos de aquí. Hay demasiada gente. Comienza a ser claustrofóbico.

Rose buscó una salida entre todas las personas y en cuanto estuvo afuera, tuvo la dicha de ver a Albus y a Cassandra, saliendo de Honeydukes, tomados de la mano.

No quería ser vista, así que se escondió detrás de una silla y en cuanto Scorpius salió, lo jaló para que se escondiera detrás de ella. Justo cuanto iba a comenzar a protestar, señaló el sendero que llevaba al salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Malfoy comenzó a reír justo después de que entraron al local.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Teníamos que dejarlos solos! —exclamó el rubio entre risas, mitad divertidas y mitad de orgullo.

Ambos, después de las risas de Scor, se sonrieron. Y se levantaron de su escondite y caminaron al mismo local a donde habían entrado la nueva pareja.

_¡Un día para recordar!,_ habría dicho Rose, si esto fuese su diario.


	5. Reuniones familiares

A Rose siempre le gustó su familia. Más allá de sus padres, a quienes adoraba, sus abuelos, tíos y primos significaban muchísimo para ella.

La familia Weasley era una de las familias más unidas de todo el mundo mágico. Todos los que los conocían lo decían.

Habían pequeños grupos entre los Weasley de la tercera generación. Estaban Victoire y Teddy, siempre por un lado, juntos. ¡Y claro, cómo no! Si estaban casados. Rose decía que eran una de las parejas más bonitas que había conocido en su vida.

Por otro lado, estaban James, Fred y Dominique, el trío de bromistas, que tenía genes tanto de los Merodeadores como de los gemelos Weasley. Para sus padres, eran un manicomio que aceptaban por amor.

Después de ellos, estaban Molly, Lucy y Louis, los que se llevarían el título de _devora-libros_ si es que Rose no estuviera en la familia. Según todos en la familia, aunque eran tremendamente callados, se podía confiar en ellos como en nadie más.

Les seguían Albus, Rose, Cassandra y Scorpius. Dos Ravenclaw, dos Slytherin. Una combinación muy curiosa. Aunque a Ron no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hija y su sobrino se juntaran con un Malfoy, muchas veces había comentado que le recordaban, de cierta manera, a como eran Harry, Hermione y él en su época del colegio. Y Cassandra… Ella estaba ahí para hacer la combinación aún más extraña, divertida y especial. Eran conocidos por ser "El Cuarteto de Diamante", como los había apodado Lily una vez.

Y por último, pero jamás menos importante, estaban Roxanne, Hugo y Lily. Los tres diablillos. Inseparables. Tres Gryffindor de pies a cabeza. Y es que, aunque eran los menores de la familia, eran capaces de sacar la cara por todos y cada uno de sus parientes. Para Rose, eran de sus favoritos.

Cada dos semanas, los Weasley que quedaban en Hogwarts se reunían, el sábado, al frente del Lago Negro. Almorzaban al aire libre, en algo como un picnic, contaban sus anécdotas y bromeaban. Todos aquellos amigos de los Weasley estaban también invitados.

Ese año, eran más bien pocos los que quedaban en las reuniones. Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily, los gemelos Scamander —que siempre estaban invitados—, Rose, Albus, Cassandra y Scorpius; estos dos últimos eran como dos Weasley desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Pero se lo pasarían bien a pesar de la escasez de personas.

Aquel sábado, cuatro de noviembre, los Weasley estaban reunidos. Habían formado un círculo a la hora de sentarse. De derecha a izquierda estaban así: Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Lorcan, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Lysander, Cassandra y Albus.

Albus miró con curiosidad a su hermana menor. La pequeña pelirroja parecía muy emocionada con estar sentada junto a Lorcan. Lo que habría hecho James sería sentarse en medio de la pareja. Lo que él hizo fue sostener la mano de Cassandra, con quien llevaba poco más de una semana saliendo.

—¡AL TIENE NOVIA! —gritó Roxanne en cuanto vio las manos de Albus y Cassandra juntas y entrelazadas.

—¿Mi Al tiene novia? —preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

—¡Nuestro Al tiene novia! —exclamó Hugo con felicidad.

Rose soltó una sonora carcajada a la que se unió Scorpius. Albus se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate, revelando así sus genes Weasley.

Hugo, como buen hijo de Ron Weasley que era, se unió a la carcajada, con éste fueron Roxanne, Lily y Lorcan, con éste último fue su gemelo y por consecuente también Lucy se unió. Cassandra evitaba reír y Albus había tomado el color del cabello de su hermana.

—Vale, ¡basta! —exclamó Albus con frustración.

—Es que… Es que… Tu cara… —musitó Rose, a punto de volver a soltar una carcajada que se escucharía hasta en el castillo.

Cassandra, que estaba colocándose roja por aguantar la risa, se unió a su mejor amiga, lo que causó que Albus, por lo menos, sonriera.

Minutos después, Roxanne buscaba cualquier excusa para burlarse de Albus, Hugo avisaba que estaba en los genes Potter terminar enamorados de pelirrojas —o en su defecto, de metamorfomagas que pudieran serlo—, Lily felicitaba a Cassandra por haber sacado a su hermano del celibato y Scorpius se destornillaba de la risa junto a su novia.

Rose, en un momento determinado, después de sentir que su primo estaba sufriendo bastante, se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de reírse a todo lo que daba. Scorpius, aunque se sentía culpable, no podía dejar de ver el rostro avergonzado de Albus y encontrar nuevos motivos para reírse.

Por su lado, Albus decidió actuar, y encontró el momento perfecto. Lorcan veía a su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lily, por su parte, trataba de hacerse la que no se daba cuenta, pero su hermano la conocía muy bien, y sabía que si no actuaba era por vergüenza.

Así que empezó:

—¡LORCAN SCAMANDER! ¡LILY POTTER! —exclamó cuando todos dejaban de reírse.

Lily se espantó por el grito de su hermano, pero, segundos después, le dedicó lo que parecía una sonrisa de inocencia.

—¿Sí, hermanito? —dijo con ternura.

Lorcan, por su lado, no se lo tomó tan a la ligera. Tragó en seco y sonrió.

—¿Sí, Al? —dijo, tratando de esconder su mueca de miedo.

Albus se lo pensó muy bien dos veces. Rose, que parecía entenderlo, lo animó a que hablara. Scorpius, por su lado, estaba desconcentrado, acariciando su abdomen, que a consecuencia de las carcajadas le dolía.

Les sonrió a los dos y se levantó del césped.

—¿Por qué diablos no son novios aún? —habló con delicadeza—. Y no comiencen, chicos, porque se les nota que se quieren. Y no habría nadie mejor para mi hermana que mi mejor amigo —Albus dirigió una mirada a Scorpius, que lo miraba reprochante—. Vale, uno de mis mejores amigos —rodeó sus ojos y le sonrió al rubio.

Azul contra café se chocaron. Lily, con las mejillas tintadas de un rojo inconfundible. Lorcan, con una mirada que demostraba vergüenza. Él le tendió la mano a ella y minutos después se alejaron.

Tan sólo Rose notó la sonrisa de orgullo que se extendió por el rostro de Lysander, y la mirada de agradecimiento que le daba a Albus. Nadie mejor que su hermano gemelo para admitir que Lorcan jamás habría dado el primer paso si Albus no les hubiera dado ese empujoncito.

—Vale, así que tenemos tres parejas… ¡Nos falta Hugo! —intervino Scorpius, sonriéndole a su cuñado.

—Ni se te ocurra, Hyperion —gritó Hugo, alejándose del rubio.

Ambos rieron con esto. Rose los miró con orgullo. Nunca pensó que su hermanito, su Hugo, tan parecido a su padre, terminaría llevándose tan bien con su novio. Pero había algo que Hugo tenía y que no compartía con su padre, y era la tolerancia que caracterizaba a los hijos del matrimonio Weasley-Granger. Hugo, al sentir la mirada de su hermana, le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Scorpius admiraba la relación de hermanos que tenían. En verdad, admiraba cada aspecto de la familia Weasley, aunque amara la suya propia con la vida. Siempre había algo en los Weasley que le encantaba.

Rose les sonrió a los dos. Hugo volvió a su lugar, aún con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Scorpius se sentó detrás de Rose, permitiéndole que colocara su cabeza sobre las piernas de él.

—¿Y ustedes qué? —dijo Lucy, sonriéndole a la pareja.

—Nosotros somos una pareja muy feliz —contestó Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros. Le sonrió a la pequeña Weasley.

—Que pronto se casará a este paso, y que le darán muchos sobrinos a Cass y a Al —se burló Albus, sonriéndole a sus amigos.

—¡SEVERUS! —gritó Rose, abriendo los ojos, como si hubiesen pronunciado una maldición imperdonable.

Albus tan sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su prima. Ésta, por su lado, miró a Cassandra con una mueca de tristeza, a lo que su mejor amiga correspondió; golpeando a su novio en la nuca.

—¡ARICIA! ¿Y eso por qué fue? —exclamó Albus, acariciándose la adolorida nuca—. Yo pensé que tú estabas de mi lado.

—Pero también del lado de mi mejor amiga —respondió Cassandra. Segundos después, su cabello se tornó de un rojo que resultaba miedoso—. Y no me llames Aricia, Severus.

La carcajada que se escuchó provino de Scorpius y de Hugo.

—¡Madre santa, está controlado! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

Los siguientes en ser golpeados fueron ellos. Ambos por Rose.

—Maldición, Rose —se quejó Scorpius, arrugando la nariz.

—Yo ya estoy acostumbrado… —suspiró Hugo, con una mueca que a cualquiera que no lo conociera como lo hacía Rose; habría enternecido.

Roxanne fue la primera en echarse a reír. Hugo, al ver que su prima favorita no le creía; se cruzó de brazos. Si Lily hubiera estado ahí, y no con Lorcan, sentados a varios metros de allí, también se hubiera reído.

¡Cómo les gustaban, a todos, las reuniones Weasley! Y mucho más cuando estaban enterados del plan EDR, como le llamaba Scorpius cuando hablaba con la familia de su novia. Todos querían ayudar.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Rose preparaba unos sándwiches con las chicas, y los chicos trataban de establecer la manta en un solo punto sin que se moviera; Scorpius tachó dos objetos de su lista, e iba de esta manera:

"Cosas por hacer:

Que Rose entienda lo guapa que es.

Que Rose entienda lo inteligente que es

Que Rose entienda lo terca que es.

Que Rose me bese.

Que Rose me abrace.

Que Albus consiga novia.**"**

En su mente, eso era mejor que nada. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tendría que agregar un poco más a su lista… Bah, lo haría luego.

Scorpius sonrió para sí mismo en cuanto guardó el pergamino.

En cuanto Lorcan se acercó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pudo ver la lista de reojo. Le sonrió a su amigo. Entonces, Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, _qué buen plan_.


	6. Seguridad

Vieron pasar ante sus ojos un mes completo, y diciembre estaba en su pleno nacimiento. El frío, cada vez más intenso, llenaba las mazmorras; donde te sentías un poco menos cálido con cada paso.

Scorpius no soportaba vivir en las mazmorras. Añoraba la sala común de Ravenclaw, en donde había estado un par de veces, por su gran chimenea y la biblioteca en donde podías refugiarte hasta entrar en calor. Cuánto envidiaba a su novia en esos momentos.

El sol estaba saliendo, o eso suponía él, porque no podía verlo. Eran las siete de la mañana. Debía ir a clase. Por ser los últimos días del trimestre, los maestros se estaban empeñando en colocarles trabajo extra, lecciones qué aprender y muchísimas preocupaciones para las vacaciones de invierno.

Por algún motivo, él, aunque ya tenía acumulados un montón de pergaminos para las vacaciones, no se sentía presionado. Claro que no. Porque tendría a Rose para ayudarle. Ella pasaría con él un par de semanas en la Mansión Malfoy, y el día de Nochebuena, se aparecerían en la Madriguera, para cenar con los Weasley, como era costumbre desde que se había hecho amigo de Albus.

Sí, serían unas excelentes vacaciones de invierno.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó a su baúl, de donde sacó el uniforme y la capa de invierno. En pocos minutos estuvo listo para salir, y entonces fue cuando le gritó a Albus que despertara. Sus otros dos compañeros, Zacharias y Christopher Zabini; habían despertado hace un rato y ya deberían estar en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno…

Pensando en esto, golpeó a Albus con una almohada para que despertara.

—¡Vamos, Severus! Mueve tu trasero de esa estúpida cama. ¡La comida nos espera! —gritó Scorpius—. ¡Levántate, por Merlín!

—Comienzo a creer que estar con mi prima te hizo perder la cabeza —dijo Albus, muy lento y entre dientes. Segundos después, volvió a roncar.

—¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, ARRIBA! —gritó Malfoy, aún más fuerte, mientras trataba de jalar a Albus fuera de la cama.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando les quedaban cinco minutos para que Albus se arreglara, cinco para subir al Gran Comedor, diez para comer y cinco para ir a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Albus cedió.

Se llevó un puñetazo en las costillas de parte de Scorpius.

—¡Malfoy! ¡¿Eso por qué fue?! —chilló Albus, mientras caminaban por las escaleras que los llevarían a la primera planta.

—Por hacerme perder quince minutos, que podría haber empleado en besarme con tu pri… —Scorpius iba a continuar hablando, pero se llevó un pellizco de Albus—, vale, podría haber estado un rato con tu prima y podría, también, HABER COMIDO MÁS.

—Cállate —farfulló Albus, sintiendo la derrota.

Malfoy saboreó la victoria y continuó a paso rápido hacia el banquete. Porque con el hambre que tenía, incluso un estofado de cualquier cosa le sabría bien.

Cuando pasaron por las puertas del Gran Comedor, Albus terminó embriagado con el olor a tostadas recién hechas. Dejó de lado a su amigo, para ir a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, con su novia.

Scorpius, por su lado, caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Rose estaba sentada con su hermano menor, Hugo.

—Buenos días, familia —dijo en cuanto se sentó, al frente de Rose y al lado de Hugo.

—Buenos días, querido cuñado —se burló Hugo, pero segundos después, le sonrió al rubio.

—Buenos días, cielo —terminó Rose, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su novio.

—Lamento la tardanza, f... —iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido por su propia novia, quien le volvió a sonreír.

—Creo que fue Albus, que no quiso levantarse. ¿No es así? —sonrió la pelirroja.

Scorpius asintió y Hugo soltó una carcajada. Todos en la familia Weasley estaban acostumbrados a que Albus y Louis durmieran más que los demás, por irónico que suene.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Scorpius, como en la mayoría de los días en los que desayunaba con su novia, su cuñado (quien se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos) y sus amigos; pensó que todo transcurriría con normalidad.

* * *

><p>A Rose no le gustaba despertarse temprano. Tampoco le gustaba usar el uniforme del colegio desde la mañana. Si por ella fuera, asistiría tan sólo a las clases de la tarde. Pero no podía.<p>

Aquella mañana, desayunó con Hugo. Cuando Scorpius llegó, tan sólo le quedaba medio tazón de cereales y un cuarto del vaso de jugo. Pero estuvieron juntos diez minutos, antes de que ella fuera a Pociones y él a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Al menos compartirían la clase de Transformaciones.

Cassandra había estado recordándole desde el día en el que llegaron a Hogwarts que estaba volviéndose una de esas chicas que si no veían a su novio al menos tres veces al día, morían. Por supuesto, la metamorfomaga se había llevado algunos pellizcos.

¡Es que ella no podía hablar tanto! Como si no la hubiera visto cuando no podía ver a Albus gracias al entrenamiento del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, del cual él era el capitán y buscador. Había pasado horas quejándose de que debería poder ir a verlos. Bah, Cassandra también tenía sus problemas.

Salió de la mazmorra en la que se impartía la clase de Pociones y comenzó a subir los escalones. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Unos quince escalones más, giro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Por qué diablos estaba contando sus pasos?

Cuando iba a subir la mirada para asegurarse de no chocar con nadie, alguien golpeó su hombro amistosamente. Miró al individuo por encima del hombro y sonrió al encontrarse con Albus.

—Hola, Al —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Rosie —le respondió éste, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella—. ¿Te he comentado que eres mi prima favor…?

—Habla ya —lo interrumpió Rose, mitad burlona, mitad seria.

—Necesito que me ayudes. Cumpliré un mes con Cassandra dentro de poco y no sé qué regalarle —susurró Albus, con una mueca que lucía como de espanto.

—¿Y por qué me pides ayuda a mí? —cuestionó la pelirroja, mientras doblaban y empezaban a subir otras escaleras.

—Porque eres su mejor amiga, y…

Rose soltó una pequeña risa y revolvió el cabello de Albus, dejándolo mucho más desordenado de lo que ya estaba.

—Claro que te ayudaré. Cuenta conmigo.

La sonrisa de Albus fue enorme. Abrazó a su prima con más fuerza y besó su frente. Un par de pasos más y estaban entrando en el aula de Transformaciones. Ugh, la señorita Eletti estaba ahí.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, Albus con Cassandra y Rose con Scorpius, como acostumbraban, la maestra se levantó y aclaró su garganta.

—Buenos días, estudiantes —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Todos saludaron, algunos fingiendo respeto, otros teniéndolo de verdad.

—Puedo ver que todos llegaron con buenos ánimos. ¿Les gustaría que empezáramos con algunos encantamientos desvanecedores? Ya saben, la práctica para los ÉXTASIS —continuó, sin borrar su tonta sonrisa.

Rose comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Qué diablos hacía esa profesora tratando de ser amable? Si es que normalmente lo hacía con todos… Menos con ella, claro. Pero ese día se excedía.

La clase fue organizada en grupos de cuatro. Miserablemente, Rose no estuvo ni con Albus ni con Scorpius, pero sí con Cassandra. Sus otros dos compañeros fueron los gemelos Zabini, compañeros de cuarto de su primo y de su novio.

Aparentemente, todo iba bien. La maestra se fue por unos cinco minutos, dejándolos a cargo de cuatro cajas de rapé para cada grupo. El grupo que lograra desvanecer las cuatro, ganaría cinco puntos por cada miembro para su casa.

Pero todo cambió drásticamente cuando la maestra volvió.

"Sin querer", la señorita Eletti había derramado su café sobre Rose, dejando su cabello húmedo y su uniforme manchado.

Todos habrían esperado que Rose reaccionara saliendo del salón, como lo hizo el año pasado, cuando la maestra se burló de ella en frente de todos sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Con un par de hechizos, la misma Rose volvió a la normalidad su uniforme, su cabello y la caja de rapé que también había resultado sucia de café. Le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía cínica a la maestra, y, segundos después, desvaneció su caja.

La cara de estupefacción de la maestra sería algo que no olvidarían.

—Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, señorita Weasley —dijo la profesora Eletti entre dientes—.

Incluso Cassandra, que era quien trataba de mostrar más respeto a los profesores, soltó una ligera risa. Detrás de ella, Albus y Scorpius estaban mordiéndose las manos, tratando de evitar una sonora carcajada que sabían que saldría.

Cuando la clase de Transformaciones terminó, con treinta y cinco puntos ganados para Ravenclaw, y veinte para Slytherin, fue hora de ir a engullir todo lo que encontraran, o, dicho más decentemente; almorzar.

Cassandra y Albus se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, junto a Lucy y a Lysander. Rose y Scorpius, por su lado, se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Lorcan. Aquella regla que reunía a los miembros de una casa en su mesa se había olvidado hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Lorcan, que les contaba algunas malas experiencias con la maestra, no podía dejar de ver la mesa de Gryffindor, donde una Lily muy sonriente se concentraba en su sopa, como si hubiera un diamante perdido en el espeso líquido.

—Son novios, ¿no? —dijo Scorpius, interrumpiendo el relato de Lorcan.

—Deberían admitirlo en público. Ya ha pasado un mes —completó Rose, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Lorcan—. ¿Nosotros? ¿Juntos?

La reacción fue la siguiente: Malfoy, tan risueño como siempre, soltó una carcajada. Rose, tratando de no reírse ante la risa de su novio, tan sólo sonrío y continuó hablando.

—¿No vas a admitirlo, Scamander? Te conozco hace años. A Lily, la conozco desde que nació. ¡Se les nota! —exclamó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

—Baja la voz, Weasley —masculló Lorcan—. Si lo admito…

—Nah, no tienes por qué hacerlo —sonrió Scorpius mientras se encogía de hombros y agarraba una papa en su tenedor—. Ya lo sabemos.

—No sé quién de los dos es más obvio… —sentenció Rose.

—Cállense.

La conversación terminó en otra carcajada, esta vez de parte de los tres. Lily, mirándolos inquietante desde la mesa escarlata, se llevó una sonrisa de parte de su prima preferida, que le indicaba que lo sabía. La chica Potter terminó roja.

—Entonces, ¿lo confirmarán el sábado? ¿En la reunión Weasley? —cuestionó Rose, ansiosa de que su prima tuviese un novio oficial de tal calidad.

—Eso creo —suspiró Lorcan, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Creen que Albus me asesine?

—Tal vez —dijo Rose—. Pero no hay muchas probabilidades.

—Cariño, no lo estás ayudando —Scorpius se rio—.

—¡Tiene que saber a qué se enfrenta!

No fue bueno decir eso, porque Lorcan comenzó a temer, de verdad. Terminó su almuerzo tan rápido como le fue posible y se despidió de los chicos. Después, fue a sentarse a la mesa Gryffindor, junto a su novia, y le susurró un par de cosas. Ambos se rieron nerviosos.

—Albus no tiene derecho a molestarse. Él los juntó —comentó Scorpius, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su chica.

* * *

><p>Las clases del día terminaron. Una nevada se avecinaba, o eso creía Scorpius. Faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de invierno. Muy poco. Y, ¿qué significaba eso? ¡Estar en la Mansión Malfoy con su chica!<p>

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin.

No tenía nada que hacer. Rose tenía entrenamiento de quidditch. Albus y Cassandra estudiaban. Lorcan, de seguro, estaba con Lily. Lysander siempre estaba desaparecido. Hugo debería estar por ahí, coqueteando con alguna muchacha de Gryffindor.

Parecía ser el único sin un plan, porque en el mismo lugar que él tan sólo habían tres personas: dos niños de segundo año y una muchacha de sexto año. Creía que se llamaba Acacia.

La muchacha le sonrió cuando él posó su mirada sobre él. Scorpius hizo una mueca y se giró lo más rápido que pudo.

_Ay de mí, que las chicas me acosan_, habría dicho Albus, para burlarse, en un tono de queja. Lorcan, por su parte, y si no estuviera con Lily, le habría guiñado el ojo a la muchacha para ilusionarla.

Malfoy, por su lado, sólo cerró sus ojos. El calor del fuego llenaba lo frías que estaban sus manos. Pensó en la clase de Transformaciones y sonrió por algo de lo que no se dio cuenta en su momento: después del incidente con la profesora Eletti, Rose no se había quejado, es más; se había reído. Y había afrontado el problema con una seguridad en sí misma que pocas veces había utilizado.

Sí, el plan, de alguna manera, tenía que estar funcionando. ¿Sería el apoyo que él le daba? ¿O tal vez ella creía más en sí misma por su propia cuenta? No lo sabía, pero lo alegraba.

Sus párpados pesaban cada vez más, aunque estuviesen cerrados. Minutos después, se quedó dormido en la sala común, con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, contento de que su princesa cada vez mejorara más. Sólo faltaban un par de cosas para terminar todos los objetivos que marcaba su lista, y, lo mejor de todo era que…

¡Aún le quedaba medio año escolar!


End file.
